MAXIMUM HORROR: HIGH SCHOOL
by Hope is what keeps me alive
Summary: when max move from arizona to sunnydale,north carolina and hate it at first will she find a reason to love it?
1. Chapter 1

MAX P.O.V:

ok this is officially the WORST day EVER, and you know why, im moving... to sunnydale,north carolina (not real...well I dont think it is),and may I say I HATE IT we were currentlly on our way their,so while where driving I put on my iphone listening to music,right now im listening to hello from glee

hello by glee

i've been alone with you inside my mind,  
and in my dreams i've kissed your lips a thousand times,  
I sometimes i see you pass outside my door,  
hello is it me your looking for,

I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile,  
your all i've ever wanted,(and) my arms are open wide,  
cause you know just what to say,  
and you know just what to do,  
and I want to tell you so much,I love you-

but of course can't even listen to my favorite song because of my obnoctious sister,ella,"what"I said after she rudely pulled my ear buds out "we're almost their"she said "ok,so?" asked "I wanted to tell you dear sister"ella said "shut up"I told her and put my ear buds in but sadly my song was over and cher loydes song want you back was on luckally it was my second favorite song or I would have strangled ella, about 10 minuets after the song came on we drove up to a house...no wait not a house...A MANSION!


	2. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYSS I KNOW I JUST STARTED THIS STORY BUT I'M A LITTLE HURT ON WHAT YOU ARE SAYING SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH THIS STORY BUT I THINK I'M GONNA JUST TAKE A BREAK ON THIS STORIE FOR A WHILE TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES FOR NOW UNTIL I THINK ITS A GOOD TIME TO COME BACK AND WRITE THE REST OF THIS STORY. PLEASE REVEIW ON WHAT I SHOULD DO .**

**-I heart CHALEK**


	3. WELCOME BACK CHAPTER

**HEY GUYS I HAVE DECIDED TO START THE STORY AGAIN SO HERES THE WELCOME BACK CHAPTER :):**

**MAX P.O.V:**

_"wow" _Is all I can say... well think... wow,okay so back to the subject at as I said before not a house but a freaking MANSION, 'O.M.G YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WOULD BE A MANSION!" Ella yells "Ella?"I ask "yes dear sister" she says "shut up"I say and with that I head into the house to claim y mroom,when I FINALLY find the largest room,which trust me took a LOOONNNGGG time, I decide to paint it plain black walls with purple,hot pink,red,aqua blue,and yellow paint splatters all over the black paits so I guess its time to get to work "MAX!"Mom calls"yeah mom"I call back"its time to get the stuff for your rooms!"she yells "comin'!"I yell back.

**-4 HOURS LATER-**

we FINALLY get back to the house after 4 HOURS of shopping for our rooms and ella trying to convince me to let her design my room which was never,NEVER going to happen for all I know she'll paint my room plain pink wich can never happen,EVER,but I guess after a LOOONNGGG day of being with ella my day is still not over i still have to paint,and design my room...phoowey :(,but any way here goes nothing.

**-3 HOURS LATER-**

finally I finish my room now its black with the color splatersand a painting of white,and brown wings that are 14 feet long,my bed is all black except one of my pillows which is black with a red heart and a blue arrow in the middle of it,I have a hot pink dresser with neon green poka dots on it,a balcony,a walk in closet with a white door with a blue heart with black wings and included with black wing doornobsand inside of the closet neon red i'm tired so I guess no dinner tonight...well I guess i'll have to have a large meal in the morning as soon as my head hits the pillow every things black except for the dream thats clouding over my vision.

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS REALLY EARLY IN THE MORNING SO I'M KINDA TIRED SO I WILL UPDATE . :)**

**REVEIW,**

**ARIA EZRA LOVER:)**


	4. HERE GOES NOTHING

**HEYO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD ONE OF MY FAMLY MEMBERS HAD TO GET SERGERY SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME I'M BARLEY FITTING THIS IN BUT I HAVE A LITTLE TIME SO IF ITS SHORT I'M SORRY AND WHEN I WILL MAKE A LONG CHAPTER PROMISE SO ENJOY :)**

**MAX P.O.V**

_'BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEE-CRUNCH' _"oops" I say when I see my alarm clock (if you didn't guess it its half way pushed down :o) "MAX!" ella calls "can I pick your clothes out today?"she askes "..." i'm speachless "so yes?" she asks hopefully"no"I say "please"she pleads "no" I say once again "i'll call mom"she threatens "fine but not today ,tommorow"I say she squeals and skips out the door ,now before you call me a wimp you try having a mother that wants to see you to be like a girly girl or at least see you in a skirt or dress or something and will do practically do anything to have that happen so I try my best to make sure she doesn't have that time to do anything,after a couple seconds I decided to get up,first I brush my teeth then I pull some clothse on and put them on and look in the mirror,i'm wearing a black linkin park shirt and white skiny jeans and black knee high convers,and then the aroma of fresh chocolate chip pankakes hits me and I run down stairs yelling"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" when I finally reach the kitchen I see them the dozens of cholate chip pancakes on the kitchen table,I run to the table grab a plate grab like 7 pancakes pile them all up and start eating them not even taking a breath,when I finish like 16 pancakes and about 5 glasses of grape juice I finally decide to put on my leather jacket and get on my motorcycle not even waiting for I pull into the school parking lot every ones eyes are on me when I take my black helmet off and shake my hair out everyone starts muttering things like"shes hot"from boys "and I gotta hang out with her she might get me popular like over lissa and bridged popular I mean she already is more popular than them"from girls but I just ignore them all and walk to the office with them all following me until I reach the office,"how may I help you"the lady at the desk says "hi,i'm new here"I say "are you ella marteinez or maximum ride?" she asks "maximum ride"I say "ok heres your classes maximum" she says "please call me max" I say "ok _max, _I will have someone escort you today to all your classes ok"she says "ok"I say "nick"she calls "yes " a boys says as he comes twords her and may I say he was _HOT _like as in hot hot,"can you please escort to her classes today"she asks "yes ma'am"he says and walks out the door me following ,when we walk out the WHOLE crowd is STILL there so when I walk out they all start talking at the same time while they folloe me and 'nick' through the halls when we get to my locker I put my stuff in my locker and nick leads me to my class,_here goes nothing_I think when we walk in.

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN LATER,SO HEARS WHAT YOU GUYS NEEED TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**2-4 REVEIEWS FOR: NO FAX JUST NIGGY**

**5-7 REVIEWS:FOR FAX AND EGGY**

**AND THEN YOU GUYS CAN JUST REVEIW IF YOU WANT FAX AND EGGY OR ANY OTHERS :)**

**THE FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS.**

**THANKS GUYS REMEMBER THE FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS AND WHAT EVER YOU GUYS PICK I WILL DO BECAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE HAPPY :) **


	5. AN PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT NEXT CHAP

**HEY GUYS JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I CAN'T MAKE A NEW CHAPTER TILL YOU GUYS VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT SO PLEASE REVEIW SO I CAN UPDATE BECAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE HAPPY WITH YOU READ PLEASE REVEIW AND HOPEFULLY I WILL BE MAKING A NEW CHAPTER SOON THANKS :)**


	6. 5 NIGHTS IN HEAVEN

**HEY GUYS SO UM THE WINNER OF THE FATE IS FAX AND EGGY! LATER ON IN THE STORY I WILL PUT UP ANOTHER FATE FOR U GUYS JUST INCASE BUT NO,NO! MYLAN THERE WILL NEVER BE MYLAN. WELL ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

_previously: here goes nothing i think : max _

MAX POV:

as we walk into the room everyone looks at us boys wolf whistling and girls whispering, "well hello" the teacher says "hello im max im new here" I say smiling "nice to meet you im "she says as she sticks out her hand,after a second I finally shake her hand back,"well you can take a seat next to fang." says "thank you"I say while taking my seat next to fang.

-i'm,dylan and i'm a line break... imma go kill myself now,bye-

after a LONG class of blah,blah,blah we finally get to go to lunch, "here follow me" fang says as he walks us over to an empty table "please,sit" he says, as I sit a group comes over to the table and sit down,"max i'd like you to meet nudge,gazzy,angle,and iggy" fang says as everyone sits down, "hey fang hi... max right"the girl angle says "yeah its max,nice to meet you all" I say smiling "hey max"everyone says."ZOMG, max your so pretty you and fang would make such a cute couple you know that" she says while fang and I's eyes grow like saucers but she doesn't stop "I mean its pretty obvious you know that right?,well I do obviously, ZOMG hey guys i'm having a 5 night sleep over starting tonight! you all NEED to come we can play 7 min. in heaven,spin the bottle,dance ,have fun,eat,watch mo-" she says until she gets cut off bye iggy's hand slapping over her mouth "shut up your making my ears bleed!" Iggy says "so about that party,i'm in!" I say "were in to" every one says "ok" nudge mumbles barley from under iggy's hand,i ggy finally notices and takes his hand off, "thank you" nudge breaths "just be their by 6" nudge says "ok" we all say.

-i'm Steven i'm a line break taking over for Dylan he died,may he never rest in peace-

after a long day of school we finally get to go to our 5 day sleep over so right now i'm going over their in my corvet.

"HI MAX!" nudge say the second I walk in."is anyone here yet" I say as I put my bag and sleeping bag next to the wall "not yet" she say as a ring comes from the door, when she opens it everyone comes in at once "what the heck,were did you guys come from" I say with wide eyes "somewere" fang say putting back on his emotionless mask "well what should we do" I ask "OH,lets play spin the bottle!"nudge says "ok we all say, "oh can I go first" nudge says "ok"we all say as she spins the bottle,when it finally stops its on gazzy, she gives him a peck and backs away blushing after we all wolf whistle "max you go" nudge says "what why me!" I say "because I said to" she says "ugh fine" I say as I spin the bottle shocked when it lands on fang,I just stare at him,him staring right back at me "well what are you waiting for kiss him!" nudge says,when we don't she grabs our heads and push them together making our lips meet ,I rap my arms around his neck while he raps his arms around my waste ,we kiss for a couple min. until we are rudely interupted by Iggy saying " well who wants dinner cause I think they're already eating." he says "oh lets play 7 min. in heaven"nudge says pulling us apart.

**whats gonna happen in the closets? who will get with who?**

**you'll just have to find out so stay tuned. :D**


	7. IM BACK!

**SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG I USUALLY DONT GO THAT LONG SO IM SO SORRY GUYS BUT I WILL BE UPDATING ALOT MORE FROM NOW ON AND MAKING LONGER CHAPTERS SO HERE IT IS!**

_PREVIOUSLY: 'Lets play 7 minutes in heaven'_

**_NUDGE P.O.V:_**

"So everyone pick a stick" Max says handing us all sticks "they all have numbers on them so who ever gets the same numbers go together"She says glancing at fang with a blush on her cheeks, I look at iggy and we have a mental conv. '_they so wanna be in a closet together' iggy says 'your an idiot you know that right iggy, OFCOURSE THEY WANT TO YOU IDOT!' _I yell as he flinches "ok so lets play"Max says, we all choose our sticks and go to our closets, I walk into my closet and say 'hello?' "max? a voice asks behind me "fang?!" "NUDGE!?".

FANG P.O.V:

'WHAT THE HECK!' I thought as I heard nudge in the closet "ok fang we need to figure out a way to like switch with iggy and max or SOMETHING!" nudge says in a hurry "yeah lets go" I say opening the door and running over to Iggy and Max's closet, I open the door to see max and iggy on opposite sides of the closet, I pull max out and throw nudge onto Iggy before slamming the door and pushing max into the closet and kissing her hard as she moans into my mouth I push her up against the wall and push my hand under her shirt.

lets just say some things happened :/

when me and max walk out the closet our hair wasmessed up and our clothes wrinkled "wow" max and i say at the same time, but then we notice that Nudge and Iggy haven't come out of THEIR may i say their closet and god knows how long me and max have been in that closet, "how bout we ruin their fun?" Max says smirking with her tight little shirt and jeans '_oh no keep control fang keep control'_ I say to myself, "we shall" I say smirking back Max runs over to the closet and smacks it open "oh you little fuckers" she says with a grin,we both look at each other and then back to our two best friends laying on the floor in just under garmets, "literally"I say back smirking "we'll leave you two" max says pulling me away by my collar while closing their door and kissing me hard,"mmmmmm max,max,babe we need to stop" I say after five minutes of lip locking "i don't think i want to"she says back before attacking my lips again,2 hours later we're in the guest room bed,"we should go"I say as max kisses up my chest "mhm lets go" she says jumping up and going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

5 minutes later we're both downsatairs in our night clothes, "can we play a game?" max asks bored as she hangs over the edge of the couch and hanging down and flipping over while going into the kitchen to get a twinkie and coming back over sniffing the twinkie with a look of GLORY on her face 1 second before she shoves the whole thing i her mouth with a look of pure joy,"you really love twinkies don't you max?" iggy asks, max just glares "do you really want me to answer that" she says while gritting her teeth,"0_0 no" he says while cowering like a little girl. "thats what I thought" she says back while grinning as if she beat the shit out of someone and enjoyed it. "well...lets take a vote on what game to play" Nudge says trying to get rid of the tension in the room "yeah lets do that before i beat the shit out of iggy" max says still looking at iggy as if she knows he is gonna make a move,yet suprisingly in the next 5 seconds he actually does ATTEMPT to make a move but ofcourse max knows everthing so the second he got up he was on the floor with max straddling him with him in a choke hold "you move and i choke you to death" she say with a grin on her face knowing she won over him like always.

After about 10 minutes of trying to stop max and iggy's fighting,aventually we do and we end up voting on PS3'S game 'Black Ops Zombies:Call Of The Dead' after playing for about 6 hours and making it to level 299 we all watch the movie 'Vamps' **(****A/N: ITS ACTUALLY A REAL MOVIE AND ITS REALLY GOOD YOU SHOULD WATCH IT ONCE I BET MOST PEOPLE WOULD LOVE IT) **We all make bed arrangments on the couches with iggy and nudge and me and max.

**-DIS SHIT BE A LINE BREAK CALLED VAMPS WATCH ME :D-**

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

**MAX P.O.V.:**

**"**HURRY UP IGGY I WANNA EAT NOW!" I yell as i walk down in a Purple corset with black polka dots,black skin tight leggings, smokey eye shadow,and knee high black high heeled boots, but ofcourse the second I walk in the kitchen both boys wolf whistle and look at my butt as I walk by "where is my food iggy" I ask while gritting my teeth "right here max" he says in a hurry "good boy" I say while giving him a kiss just to make nudge and fang mad "well lets go" I say putting on my glasses while smiling as i see fang and nudge fuming while i grab iggy's hand and pull him twords my cherry red mustang " see you guys at school" I say driving away with a smirk planted on my face, as i walk into school I see everyones eyes on me and iggy as i walk to my locker with a cherry lollypop in my mouth "what a slut!" I hear a squeaky voice say '_lissa'._

**HEYS GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT CHAPTER IT HAS 1,500 WORDS AND SO SORRY I COULD NOT UPDATE SOONER :( BUT PLEASE _PLEASE_ REVIEW I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY IF IM GONNA KEEP GOING SO KEEP THOSE VIEWS AND COMMENTS COMING AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D**

**_-ADDAMS FAMILY LOVER FOREVER :) _**


	8. hope

**hey guys so you guys have been talking about how max IS 'OOC' AND HOW I HAVE GOOD EXAMPLES OF AUTHORS AND ALL THAT OTHER SHIT AND NOT TO BE RUDE ABOUT_ ANYTHING _THAT IM ABOUT TO SAY SO HOLD ON WITH ME HERE FOR THIS SHORT A/N EVEN THO IT MAY BE A LITTLE BIT HARSH.**

**1)_I WANTED MAX TO BE TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER BECAUSE THIS IS A DIFFERENT TYPE OF STORY THAT IM TRYING TO CREATE ABOUT A NEW MAX SO PLEASE STOP JUDGING ME ON HOW IM DOING THIS STORY BECAUSE PERSONALLY ITS GOING EXACTLY AS I WANTED IT TO AND I REALLY DO LOVE WRITING OR I WOULDN'T BE UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING WRITING 1,000 WORD LONG CHAPTERS FOR VEIWERS TO READ AND IF PEOPLE CANT EXEPT THAT JUST TELL ME AND I WONT WRITE ITS SIMPLE AS THAT BUT DONT JUDGE ME BECAUSE I AM TRYING HARD IM UPDATING AT TIME WHEN I SHOULD BE SLEEPING OR I SHOULD BE DOING MORE IMPORTANT THINGS AROUND MY HOUSE OR WITH MY FAMILY OR WITH FRIENDS BUT INSTEAD IM HERE WRITING STORIES THAT I WANT TO WRITE IN MY OWN PERSPECTIVE ON IT._**

**_2)AND ALSO I KNOW THAT I DO HAVE GOOD FAVORITED AUTHORS AND STORIES AND YOUR ALL ASKING WHY IM NOT WRITING LIKE THEY DO AND IT REALLY IS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BE MYSELF IM NOT GONNA GO AND SPEND ALL NIGHT LOOKING UP GOOD WRITING TECHNIQUES BECAUSE I'D RATHER BE WRITING ABOUT MYSELF AND IN WAYS THAT ONLY I WOULD UNDERSTAND WHICH IS WHY IM MAKING THIS CHAPTTER CAUSE USUALLY A WRITER WOULD UUST LEAVE A COMMENT TO VIEWERS FOR THEM TO READ THEMSELVES BUT IM TRYING TO THIS THE WAY I WOULD IF I WERE A REAL RIDER FOR ONLINE WRITING CAUSE IM NEVER GONNA CHANGE THE WAY I WRITE BECAUSE IT SPEAKS ABOUT WHO I AM AND WHAT IM TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH ON MY OWN WHITHOUT HAVING HELP FROM ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SAY THINGS ABOUT ME ONLINE BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE MIGHT NOT LIKE YOUR WRITING BUT AT LEAST SOME OF US WOULD HAVE THE KINDNESS IN THEM SELVES TO NOT TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE SOME PEOPLE DO ABOUT ME AT SCHOOL BUT THE ONLY WAY I GET THROUGH IT IS PUSHING THROUGH WITH MY BF AND FRIENDS CAUSE I KNOW THEY ARE ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS CAUSE THEY KNOW I WOULD DO THE SAME CAUSE THERE ARE TIME WHEN I GET UP ON STAGES TO SING TO KIDS IN NEED AND DONATE OR HELP THEM AND THERE ARE TIMES WHEN I JUST WANNA SCREAM AND SMASH THINGS OR RUN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING IN MY PAST AND IN MY LIFE BUT I DONT BECAUSE THOSE KIDS NEED HELP AND WITHOUT HELP HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE CAUSE THEY CANT SOMEONE HAS TO TAKE CHARGE AND SAVE THEM NOT RUN AWAY FROMM THERE FEARS CAUSE ITS LIKE TELLING THEM DIE I DONT WANT YOU TO SURVIVE EVEN IF YOU ARE YOUNG BUT SOME PEOPLE STAND THERE GROUND THROUGH EVERYTHING IN THERE WAY SO THOSE KIDS KNOW THAT SOMEONE IN THERE LIVES IS THERE PROTECTING THEM KEEPING THEM SAFE AND SAVING THERE LIVES SO THEY HAVE HOPE CAUSE ITS EVERYTHING I WANT IN THIS LIFE IS FOR THOSE KIDS TO HAVE HOP IN LIFE TO HAVE HOPE THAT THEY WILL LIVE AND GET JOBS AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN WITH SOMEONE THEY LOVE EVEN THOUGHT THEY KNOW EVERYTHING IN THERE PAST BUT I ADMIRE THOSE WHO HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SURVIVE FOR THERE LONELY BROTHERS AND SISTERS EVEN IF THEIR BROTHERS AND SISTERS MAY THINK ITS ALL OVER CAUSE ITS NOT IT REALLY ISNT._**

**_-BE THERE FOR WHO NEEDS YOU YOU HAVE WHAT YOU NEED THEY DONT HAVE HOPE SAVE THEM, GIVE THEM HOPE_**


End file.
